cligratestfandomcom-20200214-history
Review:6862 Superman Vs Power Armor Lex/Cligra
/ReviewerProfile}} What do you think of this set? It's like being force-fed kryptonite! Okay. Pretty good. It's like a date with Wonder Woman! First, a bit of background. This set, Superman Vs Power Armor Lex, was initially available in late 2011 at select stores, but now you can now get it pretty much anywhere. It is definitely the flagship set of the range, and quite probably '' the''' most anticipated Super Heroes set of the year, if only for the inclusion of Superman. At 207 parts, a comic book, and three exclusive minifigures for just US $19.99, it is definitely quite the deal, and possibly has the best value for money of any set this year. However... is it up to scratch? Read on... Box, instructions, and comic The box is, for once, actually a reasonable size for what the set contains, however, this seems to be the only Super Heroes set to be designed that way. It depicts what you get, although the mech seems larger on the box the it actually is. The instructions are an unusually small size, as is the comic. I heartily approve of this size for instructions, however, it makes the comic seem quite cramped. The smaller size also means that the instructions have to print multiple steps per page (with an average of four or so), but even with this, they still go on for over 50 pages... This is the point where I would post an image or two, if my camera wasn't broken. The comic is, as it is intended to be multilingual, completely incomprehensible for anyone, no matter their nationality. The Build Building the mech was enjoyable, but nothing special. It's constructed from the feat up, and does make some use of SNOT, but the majority of the build is still just stacking bricks on top of each other. The whole thing does go on longer then usual for a set of this size, but it's still over fairly quickly. Finished model The completed mech is, no doubts here, very highly playable, as well as nicely poseable. Both these scores could be improved somewhat by the inclusion of knee joints, but that's a minor quibble, really. The legs of the mech are functional, nothing really special, but the upper parts (the arms and the cockpit, that is) are quite detailed and, is the case of the arms, flexible. There's definitely lots of fun to be had with this one, especially if you're a fan of classic Superman comics. (which, I'll admit, I'm not.) A quick note about the parts: The set contains a profusion of green and purple, which is sure to be a boon to just about anyone. It also comes with lots of the old Knights' Kingdom II joints, and a large amount of BIONICLE "Barraki-eye" parts, as well as some unusual specialized parts I hadn't encountered before. So, definitely a good deal as far as parts are concerned... Minifigures But, no matter how good the mech is (and it is good), the real draw of the set is undoubtedly the three exclusive minifigures. ;Superman Nicely detailed, and, at the moment, exclusive, the man of steel is almost certainly any minifigure collector's main reason for getting the set. He has both front and back printing (although his cape hides it), and a double sided face, which is, sadly, almost identical to Batman's. However, aside from that one problem, Superman soars. ;Wonder Woman Acceptable. While I know little of Wonder Woman, this minifigure definitely looks quite pudgy. Also, as the legs are, oddly, printed on red plastic, it makes her look like she is wearing weird flesh coloured tights. ;Lex Luthor A nice minifigure, but pretty generic, Lex serves his purpose, but doesn't excel. Final results Well, overall the set scores: Well, this is Cligra signing out.